Timeless
by Thetruehero
Summary: Sequel to Flames Resurrected! Time has been rewritten! Enemies are friends, friends are now enemies and only a certain blonde elf can fix the horrible mess he has created! With the help of Sophie Foster and a foe turned ally will the three elves be able to correct time. Before it's destroyed altogether! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are! Probably the final story with Moren Slades involvement...maybe ;). I don't even know how I am going to end this story so who knows what could happen! Let's take this one chapter at a time huh? Anyway enjoy the second sequel!**

* * *

Sophie woke up and stared at the white ceiling as she laid in her uncomfortable bed, then all the memories rushed back to her. Her boyfriend Keefe Sencen and her fighting their nemesis Moren Slade, Keefe sending them back in time when Moren destroyed the world, meeting Moren as a child, and then...nothing. She frowned as her head hurt trying to remember what happened after her and Keefe went through time again but it was all a blur.

She sighed and then tried to get out of bed, only to realize she couldn't. She looked down and saw she was strapped to a bed, that's when she realized that the room she was in was not her room from home it looked like a hospital room only nothing was in there except the bed and a barred window. She struggled against the straps and started shouting for help "Can anyone hear me?!" she would scream but nothing happened, after ten minutes she heard the door at the other end of the room click.

She looked at the door as it opened and two people dressed in white walked in carrying a tray "Hey Sophie, how are we feeling today?" one of them asked, a tall brown haired woman, in a soft and soothing voice. She looked at her "Wh-Where am I?!" she asked and the woman pursed her lips "Sweetie, you are in a hospital. You need help with your Schizophrenia and we will gladly help you get better." she said with a smile. Sophie scoffed "I'm not insane!" she shouted at them.

The second person, a large stocky man with a bright smile, laughed a little "Sophie, you kept telling your family that you were hearing voices in your head. Your family got so worried they asked us to take care of you here in this asylum." he explained to her. Sophie shook her head with tears in her eyes "Asylum?! I'm not insane! I'm not even human! I'm an elf! The voices in my head are my telepathic abilities!" she shouted at them. The two adults looked at each other before shaking their heads "Sounds like she is getting worse." the man said as he started to undo the straps on her bed.

As soon as she was free she leaped out and pushed the man out of the way "Sophie wait!" the woman shrieked as they started to chase her down the hallway. Sophie went around a corner and came into a common area where several people dressed just like her were walking around and mumbling to themselves. She ran for the door and as she reached it someones hand fell on her shoulder, she turned to see a familiar face "Fitz!" she screamed and hugged the life out of him.

Fitz gave a goofy grin and laughed hysterically "Blonde! Blonde and brown!" he said in a slurred speech, Sophie gasped as she saw that he was wearing a robe like all of the other patients "Fitz?" she asked as she back into another patient. The patient stood and turned around to face her "Dex?!" she gasped out and she saw he was fiddling with pipe cleaners and screws "Frequencies! The right frequencies to stop the aliens!" he mumbled before laughing loudly.

Suddenly the man and woman ran up to her and the man picked her up and put her in a wheelchair and strapped her legs and hands to the chair. The man was out of breath "Now, we have you here so now we can go out for a walk without you freaking out!" he said as he got behind the chair and pushed. As they passed her two closest friends she looked at the man "What have you done to them?!" she yelled and the man looked confused "Who?" he asked and she pointed to the two boys laughing and mumbling.

The man looked at both of them "Fitzpatrick and Dexter?" he said and she shook her head "Fitzroy!" she corrected and the man sighed "Sophie you have been shouting those names for over a year now." he explained. Sophie gasped as she looked back at the two boys before the doors closed, that was when she started to think; had all of this just been a dream? Did she create a world around herself? Was she an elf? Or was she just insane and she created everything that happened to her in her mind?

She started to cry as she realized that everything she experienced was just a figment of her shattered mind as the man walked over to a male nurse "Ah Martin? Can you take Miss Foster here to the cafeteria for her lunch?" he asked and the nurse turned. Sophie couldn't see his face because he had a surgical mask on, but he nodded and grabbed Sophies chair and started down the hall following the signs that said cafeteria. As they neared the doors the nurse suddenly took a sharp turn right and went down an empty hall.

When they got to the end of the hall he went into an empty room and shut the door "We have to get you out of here Sophie!" the man said. Sophie recognized the voice but she put it off as her mind playing more tricks on her, the nurse started to undo her straps and when the last one was off she right hooked him and he fell to the ground groaning. Sophie jumped on top of him "Who are you?! Where am I?!" she demanded and the man looked at him, his eyes shining blue "Sophie listen to me! You are trapped within your own mind! This whole place, all these people are nothing more than your imagination! The Lost Cities need you! Keefe needs you!" he explained to her.

She hesitantly let go of his neck and he stood up and then helped her up as well "You know Keefe?" she asked and the man nodded "I think I know my own best friend!" he said with a laugh. Sophie suddenly realized why she recognized the voice and that laugh will always haunt her memories and so would those ocean blue eyes as the man removed his mask...

"Moren Slade?!"

 **Yep! That's how we are starting this story! Enjoy! Please review! BYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY T! So quick question to you, you said I killed off a main character in Flames Resurrected? Were you referring to Moren Slade being killed or Sophie being pulled through time? Also you were the first comment on here and I'm curious as to what you meant? You said I will fix it. Do you mean Moren being good when he should be evil or are you talking about Sophie being trapped or Sophie and Keefe not being together? Let me know in comments!**

* * *

 **Darklight - 3 days ago**

"Keefe calm down dude! You are starting to freak me out!" Moren said as Keefe paced the backyard of the home that belonged to his once mortal enemy. He glared at the nineteen year old " _You're_ freaking out?! You shouldn't even be alive! The love of my life is gone and my dad still hates me but sure you can freak out! I'll just remain calm!" he shouted and Moren sighed before summoning a jet of water that turned into a hand and slapped Keefe across the face. He rubbed his cheek "Thanks, I needed that." he muttered before Moren nodded and stood up "Come on, let's head to Eternalia. Maybe there is some record of her that we missed." he said and picked up his circlet but left the robe and wore a simple green tunic with black pants and a blue cape.

Keefe eyed Moren before he backed away "Hold on! You got some explaining to do yourself!" he yelled which took Moren by surprise "Explaining? What do I have to explain?!" he asked sincerely. Keefe was breathing heavily "You...You're a Councilor! How is that possible?! The Council has been full for well over a hundred years!" Keefe said and Moren nodded "Up until three years ago yeah. Don't you remember?" he asked and now it was Keefes turn to slap the other.

Keefe huffed "I'm from a different time dude!" he said and Moren frowned "Strange, you haven't retained any of the memories that the Keefe in this timeline recieved. In all of my calculations it always ended with you remembering everything from this timeline." he explained. Keefe looked confused "Your calculations?!" he asked and Moren gestured for him to follow, he led him through the house until they came to a locked room, he pulled a key that was on on a chain around his neck and unlocked the door "In here." he said as he flicked his hand and a fire roared to life in the corner.

Keefe looked around the room and his jaw dropped as he took in the thousands of drawings, notes, equations, and questions that covered the entirety of all four walls. Moren walked over and pushed a large stack of books aside "Now this is the closest scenario that I was able to come up with, it is that you will merge with the Keefe from this timeline and in doing so your memories will merge as well. Evidently that is not the case here, something I should have put into my research but overlooked!" he said and cursed to himself.

Moren was still mumbling to himself as Keefe walked over to the far side of the room where many framed pictures hung with all the research papers lining them but never covering them. He stared at one where it was Moren, Fitz, and himself all laughing while covered in a blue goo, Keefe remembered that prank it was the only prank that ever backfired on him and they had to shut the school down for a week. Keefe looked back and saw his once best friend still rifling through books "You are so much different." he said softly.

Moren looked up and turned around with a smile "What are you talking about? I'm the same as I've always been dude." he said laughing a little. Keefe shook his head "I meant from my timeline, you are so much different than that Moren." he explained. Moren stopped smiling as he sat down "I've been thinking about what you said to me when I was a kid. I've thought of that day every single day for thirteen years. I murdered people didn't I? I went insane from rejection and murdered people?" he asked softly.

The blonde didn't answer but finally whispered "How did you know?" he asked and Moren cracked a smile "Genius remember?" he said and Keefe nodded. They stared at each other for a few seconds before Keefe cleared his throat "So you mentioned that three years ago you became a Councilor? How?" he asked curiously and Moren breathed out in relief "Ramira. Her position was vacant so the Council voted in agreement that I would take over, and here we are three years later. With me being the sole Councilor." he explained.

Keefe shot his head up "Sole Councilor?! Are you telling me that...you rule the elves alone?!" he asked and Moren nodded. Keefe suddenly felt like he was back in his time, with Moren destroying Atlantis and his friends dying horrific deaths "Keefe?! You okay?" Moren asked as he shot out of his seat and ran to his friend. Keefe fell to the ground and suddenly the scene shifted to a place he recognized as Exillium, he saw Tam and Linh arguing and shouting at each other, then he saw fire. The fire seemed to engulf the whole scene and he saw the Song twins cowering in fear as the shadow of someone covered them and then his vision went dark.

He woke up in a bed to a face he missed and was glad to see again.

"Tell me again what happened Lord Slade?" Elwin asked the teenager who was leaning against the wall biting his nails. He looked up "He just fainted and then he went almost transparent! As if his entire form was shifting out of existence!" he explained nervously. Elwin sighed "Well I must admit Mr. Sencen you have finally stumped me on figuring out what happened to you." he said when he noticed that Keefe was awake, suddenly they heard the door slam shut and Fitz ran in with tears in his eyes "Where is he?!" he demanded.

Moren grabbed Fitz and calmed him down "It's okay man, Keefe is gonna be okay, right Elwin?" he said eyeing the Flasher who nodded with a smile, the second Fitz looked away he locked eyes with Moren and shook his head with wide eyes. Moren rolled his eyes and Keefe finally found the strength to speak "What happened?" he asked weakly and Fitz basically fell on top of him trying to hug him "You had some kind of episode! Why didn't you tell me this could happen?!" he asked.

Moren cleared his throat "Actually this is more of a recent thing Fitzy." he said and Fitz waved him off as he looked over Keefe "Whoa slow down Fitz I'm fine okay?" he said with a bright smile happy to see his closest friend was still alive and well. That smile shifted to major confusion as Fitz pressed his lips against his "Don't do that again!" he said as he cried and hugged the life out of him again. Keefe looked at Moren with a look saying help and Moren understood "Listen Fitzy we should let him get some rest okay? Elwin you can go too, I'll watch him." he assured and then pushed the two elves out the door before they could object.

When the door was shut the two elves looked at each other and Keefe finally exploded "What was that?!" he asked Moren looked confused "What was what?! You and Fitz have been together for almost a year dude I think kissing is allowed by now." he explained and Keefe gasped.

He and Fitz were together?

 **Yep what a twist right?! This is gonna be a good story I can feel it! Please review! Love you guys! BYYYYYYYEEEEEEE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Forbidden Cities**

"No!" Sophie yelled. "Let me see Fitz and Dex!" It had been an hour since Moren had talked to her, and the nurses still wouldn't let her see the boys.

"Stop, Sophie, you know you can't see them. We've been telling you that for an hour now." A soft but firm voice told her. "They might hurt you. We want you to be safe. Here, drink this."

The nurse pressed a cold, metal cup to her lips. The liquid inside smelled sweet. But Sophie knew it was a sedative, and did what she had been doing for the past three times: hit it out of their hands. And for the fifth time, the supervisor scowled and pressed another to her mouth.

"Stop!" Sophie screeched. She wished she could just reach into the caregiver's mind and figure out how to get out of there. That's when the thought hit her. She couldn't read their mind!

"How come I can't hear you?!" She screamed, louder than she meant. Several more doctors rushed into the cold and bare room, asking the overwhelmed nurse what happened.

"Can you hear me?" One asked. Another said, "Can you hear yourself?" Sophie was on the verge of Inflicting on all of them.

"I'm not deaf! I meant why can't I hear any of your thoughts!" She said, clearly ticked. But to the doctors, it was a relief. They breathed a collective sigh of, "Good. She's still schizophrenic, but at least she's not deaf." Sophie, on the other hand, was panicking.

"Are you elves? Are there asylums in the Lost Cities? Do any of you know who Moren Slade is? I need to find him. My boyfriend and I survived his slaughter of elves, and then we went back in time and I slipped away and I need to find Moren and him because Moren might be good Moren was here and I need him to lead me to Keefe." She said in one breath. The doctors looked confused. "I need to find Keefe." Sophie repeated. "I need to find Keefe!"

"Maybe she has Tourette's. She's repeating things and pulling her eyelashes out." One nurse whispered, but most were used to random run-on sentences about elves.

"Let me see Fitz and Dex. Please. I know them." The doctors shared a look that seemed to be asking each other if anything could go wrong. Which Sophie took as the nurse that wouldn't let her see them was bluffing about them being dangerous.

"Well, Dexter is schizophrenic as well, and Fitzpatrick's bipolar disorder seems to be better today, so you can sit with them in the cafeteria." He turned to Martin, who talked to her as Moren earlier. "Oh, Martin, could you bring Sophie to dinner?"

Sophie, expecting Martin to be Moren, didn't resist as he led her down the hall. But as they neared a packed room of drooling kids and teens, she realized that Martin wouldn't say anything more.

Instead of pressing for instructions to escape, she looked for Fitz and Dex, hoping for the previous sight of them to have been an illusion. _Please let them be sane,_ Sophie wished. _Please please please please please—_

Then she saw them. Fitz's eyes were bulging, and Dex was smashing two gears together saying, "Frequencies... the wrong kill the humans... aliens will frequent..." The sight lowered Sophie's spirits immediately. They looked exactly the same as before.

Dex looked up at Sophie as she sat down. He gurgled a bit, but after ten awkward seconds, words came out. Audible, complete, understandable words! But not... his.

"I have to get you out of here." Dex—no, Moren—said, "This is your mind. You can do anything. Focus we are running out of time! Your mind and memories are literally collapsing together you need to get out of here to mend it! Hurry!..." And then the gurgling started up again. Dex seemed to pay no mind to the person who had possessed him for a second. Sophie shook Dex's shoulders to get him to bring Moren back.

"Get—him—back!" Sophie said harshly. "I need him!" But that only stuttered his nonsensical words.

"More fre-frequencies. Elvi-eleven to twen-twenty t-t-two. I—need to ax-axel." Sophie did catch something though. Maybe he was sending her a message. Sophie stood up. She shot down the halls before Martin could stop her. She opened the door to room eleven, and saw trinkets and gadgets strewn all over the floor. She did see a rune on one though. Picking it up, there was a visible three digit password area. "Twenty-two.." she whispered, "Or... two twenty-two!" She twisted those into it.

A green light flashed. Sophie waited. And waited. Nothing happened. That's when Martin burst into the room. "Sophie! Don't go running off like that!" He warned. He flashed a brilliant smile. "But it's okay. You didn't finish your meal, so come on back. Dexter and Fitzpatrick are waiting!" But Sophie wasn't even half listening. She was focusing on what Dex said. _He was going to say 'elvin,'_ she thought. Was that Moren? And why was Moren helping her?

A thought clicked in her head. The gadget in her hand was an fluctuator! And it had a rune on it! The thought felt like it had been a triggered memory...or a transmission.

 _Hello?_ Sophie reached out with her mind. If it was Moren, how did he get into her mental asylum? He wasn't a telepath.

That was a thought for later. Right now, she had to figure out what to do with it, with a curious human watching her. And she happened to see a matching tune on the wall. She remembered what Dex had told her. _You can do anything._

She thought hard about Martin and she saw that he was getting frustrated and started towards her but she focused even harder and he suddenly froze and after ten suffocating seconds, he seemed to fade into thin air. Sophie then proceeded to place the fluctuator onto the spot on the wall. It seemed to stick, and flashed a yellow light. She waited a second to gather her wits and shoved her arm through the wall. And she was met by—

A blinding flash of light and she could feel a temperature difference, it was warm in the asylum room and through the wall it felt ice cold. As she waved her hand trying to grab something a strong and rough hand grabbed hers that was through the wall.

"You made it out..." Moren's voice echoed. "Come back. Save your world."

 **Hey hey hey wassup! Could you guys tell it wasn't Thetruehero writing? It was Verdi! Hope you guys liked it. Hero will tell you why...**

 _ **Thanks Verdi! I have had to deal with finals and stuff and I think I am starting to get some writers block so hopefully I can keep updating regularly! I added a few things to the story but most of this chapter is not mine! All praise goes to Verdi here! Share the love my friends! Verdi deserves it! Please review guys! Love you! BYYYYYYYYEEEEEEE!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Darklight**

"So let me get this straight! Fitz and I...are together?!" Keefe asked again and Moren was slamming his head into the wall repeatedly as hard as he could "For the four hundredth and fifty seventh time! YES!" he yelled annoyed. Keefe shook his head "But he is my best friend! I would never jeopardize our friendship like that! He's handsome sure I don't deny that but my heart belongs to Sophie Foster!" he said as Moren looked at him and was rubbing his bruised forehead.

After a few minutes he spoke "Dude you do realize we are elves right? We are all handsome! As for Sophie...grab my hand." he said and stretched his arm towards the blonde elf. Keefe grabbed Moren and suddenly they were surrounded by light and in a few seconds they were in Eternalia. It all looked the same except for the towers and buildings where the councilors lived were all gone, all that was there was the council chambers where they held meetings.

Keefe yelped in fear as he saw the large ogres standing guard "Lord Slade!" they said with a salute and he gave them a smile and nod "Keefe? You coming?" he asked the blonde who was still frozen in fear. He shook his head roughly and then ran after Moren "Where are the goblins?!" he asked and Moren snorted "What are you talking about?!" he asked. Keefe looked around and saw many more ogres walking around and talking to emissaries and other elves.

Keefe turned back to Moren who hadn't stopped and was about to push the goblin question when Bronte turned the corner "Ah Councilor Moren! I wish to speak with you...in private!" he said bitterly before glaring at Keefe. Moren turned to Keefe and gave a look that 'one sec' and followed Bronte around the corner, only hushed whispers could be heard but eventually Keefes curiosity got the best of him. He crept to the corner and leaned forward and could just make out what the two elves were saying...

"-getting worse!" Bronte snarled and Moren sighed "We don't know that Bronte, Elwin checked him out and he said he is still fit for duty." he argued. The ancient elf scoffed "You call a proposal to exterminate an entire continent fit for duty?!" he asked and Moren sighed again, deeper this time "Look man, I don't know why you are getting so hung up about this! He's fine! Nothing is wrong with him he is just grief stricken! I should know! Oralie died saving me too!" he argued and Keefe couldn't hold in a gasp.

After a few seconds of silence Keefe chanced looking around the corner and saw Bronte walking away, he turned and a large stream of water shot up and formed Morens outline before solidifying into that very teen. Keefe looked at the glaring elf with worry "How much of that did you hear?" he calmly asked and the blonde looked him in the eye "Enough to know that Oralie is dead, what happened?!" he asked. Moren looked away with tears in his eyes "Story for another time dude, come on follow me." he said and he led him down another hall.

When they reached the end of the hall it was just a blank wall, until Moren pressed both his hands against the crystal wall. Fire and water shot from his hands and the wall split in two revealing an arch and they both walked in. As they walked through they heard a loud crash come from the other side of the door that was right behind the wall, Moren held his hand up and walked towards the slightly open door "Hello?" he asked loudly and then he pushed the door open as fast as he could...

To reveal Marella picking up the broken vase pieces on the ground "Moren!" she said when she looked up and ran over to him. Keefe was taken back a little as she jumped towards Moren and he caught her by her legs and held her up as they kissed deeply "Miss me?" Moren asked with a smile. Marella paid no attention to Keefe "Did you bring me something from the Forbidden Cities?!" she asked Moren chuckled before he reached into his pocket and pulled out multiple foreign coins "Coins from France, Russia, Argentina, and the United States!" he said and she squealed in delight.

Keefe shook his head and just accepted what was happening "Two Pyrokinetics dating? Probably should have seen that coming." he said with a small smile and noticed that both Moren and Marella tensed. Marella was shaking "How did you know that I'm Pyrokinetic?!" she demanded. Keefe realized that no one ever actually knew she was a Pyrokinetic in his timeline so why would anyone know in this one?

Moren looked at Keefe and then his girlfriend "Uhhhh babe you know what I actually need to talk to Keefe in private okay? I'll call you tonight alright?" he asked and Marella very reluctantly nodded before taking one last scared look at Keefe and then leaving the room. As soon as the door was shut Moren grabbed Keefe by the shoulders and shoved him against the wall "Listen Keefe I have no idea whether or not Marella was a known Pyro in your time but here she isn't! Talentless no longer exists but people are still wary of Pyrokinetics! The fact that I am a Pyro helps my cause to end the oppression against them but listen to me...if ANYONE finds out my girlfriend is a pyrokinetic...then it's all over! I will lose my job and Pyros will always be outcasted! Got it?" he asked with worry in his eyes.

Keefe didn't need to be told twice, he nodded so fast his neck hurt Moren gave a sigh of relief before letting go of him. He walked over and sat down at his desk "Shouldn't you be scared too? I mean you said you manifested all abilities. I haven't seen any and I have not felt stronger when you grabbed my hand. Where are your enhancing abilities?!" the young councilor asked. Keefe knit his eyebrows and then realized that Moren was right, he could feel the fear and worry radiating off of Moren from the Marella thing but that was it.

"I...I lost my powers!" he said and Moren just stared at him "Hmmm just as I thought, when you merged with your present self from this timeline you must have merged into _his_ body while you kept your memories, Keefe...you are an Empath again." he explained. Keefe cursed in frustration, he was missing the love of his life and now he was missing his powers that could have helped him find her.

"HERE IT IS!" Moren yelled which shook Keefe out of his thoughts Keefe walked over and handed Keefe a file that was covered in ancient runes. Keefe shook his head "What does this say?" he asked after a few minutes, Moren rolled his eyes "Even in another time you didn't pay attention in rune class." he said under his breath as he took the paper from him. Moren showed him the paper and traced his finger as he read.

" _Subject: Project Moonlark_

 _It is done, Sophie Foster has been successfully manipulated with the needed abilities that will help the Black Swan right any wrongs the Neverseen have framed us for. We have placed her in a family and will keep a close eye on her in case she manifests early. Forkle, as head of the project, will personally oversee her care and make sure she is safe._

 _News on Project Moonlark_

 _The family has hidden her away, placed her in a foster home because they could not handle her, we fear she may be in grave danger. As we speak the Neverseen move to find her and turn her into their weapon we must find her before it is too late._

 _Find her!_

 _Sincerely,_

 _Squall."_

Moren lowered the paper and looked at Keefe with worry in his eyes "Dude, we need to find that family and ask her where they took her!" he said and Keefe nodded. Moren looked around "I placed a crystal here somewhere!" he muttered and Keefe frowned "Hang on a second we are probably going to need some help." he said and Moren turned with a confused look "Who would help us?!" he asked and Keefe smiled as he looked at the paper.

"Squall"

 **I hope this is a good chapter! You all know who Squall is! Looks like alternate Dex is about to show up! Hope you guys like it and please review! Love you guys! BYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rimeshire**

Keefe was shivering in the cold and Moren just smirked as he lit his hands "Now why are we here Sencen? This is the Diznees home." he said and Keefe nodded "Exactly!" he replied. They walked to the door and knocked, a few seconds later Juline Diznee opened the door "Oh! Lord Slade!" she said and bowed to the teenager, he gave a shy smile before nodding "Good to see you Juline." he said as she stood back up. Keefe pushed through the door and ran towards Dex's room "Keefe?!" Moren yelled as he and Juline ran after him.

Keefe found the room and pushed open the door and found Dex sitting on the ground with many different gears and gadgets around him "Yo Diznee we need your help!" he said out of breathe. Dex glared at Keefe "Why would I ever help you?!" he asked and Keefe looked at him confused "Because we are friends." he said a little bit of hope was starting to die. Dex scoffed "Friends with you?! You and Golden Boy Vacker have always been so arrogant and egotistical! I would never be friends with you!" he barked angrily.

Dex stood up and pushed Keefe out of his room, he fell and landed on his back in the hallway, where Dex saw his mother and Moren running up. Dex gasped and bowed "Lord Slade, did you need something?" he asked nervously. Keefe was breathing heavily with wide eyes as he looked at Moren walk up to the young Technopath "Yeah, Keefe needed your help man, I don't know exactly with what though." he said calmly. Dex glared at Keefe one more time before he turned back to Moren "Sure, anything for the guy that helped my family!" he said with a small smile.

Moren nodded as Juline stepped in "Oh Dex before you help them I need you to help me find your siblings." she said and Dex nodded as they both left the two other elves. Moren helped Keefe up "I...I don't understand, after Sophie introduced us..." he started and Moren slapped across the face "Listen to yourself dude! You and Sophie have never met! Meaning you and Dex never met! Everything and everyone you know has changed!" he explained. Keefe gulped hard before he nodded "Why do people call you Lord?" he asked and Moren frowned at the sudden question "Well, when I was elected to rule all elves I didn't want to seem like a power hungry maniac. The Council still exists and their power still holds just as it did before, I just have the ruling vote and they listen to me more. I'm the ruling Councilor but people started calling me Lord to distinguish the titles. Now that we have that out of the way can you explain to me what we are doing here now!?" he explained rapidly and then took a deep breath.

Keefe stared at him in shock at how fast he just spoke before he nodded "Squall." he simply said and Moren shook his head "What about Squall? One of the rulers of the rebel faction the Black Swan." he explained confused. Keefe nodded before they walked into the kitchen where Dex and Juline were making lunch for the triplets that were playing tag in the living room "Juline? We need the Black Swans help." Keefe said and Juline immediately straightened and turned "What are...What are you talking about?!" she asked as she started sweating.

Keefe sat down "I know that you are Squall." he said and Moren shot his head up "Wait what?!" he said as he looked at the woman in shock. Dex frowned "That group of people that were behind all those fires? That can't be true. Right?" he asked as he stared at his mother. Moren clenched his jaw "Juline Diznee? Is this true?" he asked and she looked down before finally nodding sadly "Then by order of the elvin council I am placing you under arrest!" he said as he started towards her.

Moren was blocked by both Dex and Keefe "No way are you taking in my mom! I don't care if you are the ruler! I will take you down!" Dex yelled and before Keefe could explain, Moren and Dex tackled each other. Keefe was shouting but they weren't listening as Dex kicked Moren in the gut and he fell into a table, splitting the wood in two. Just as Moren was getting up Keefe ran in between the two elves "Listen to me Moren, The Black Swan aren't the bad guys! The Neverseen are the bad guys! they have been framing the Black Swan for all of their crimes!" he explained.

Moren looked at Keefe and then at Dex and then at Juline who was in shock from the whole ordeal "You swear?" he asked and Keefe nodded. Moren stood up "Okay I'll trust you but I better see hard evidence of this later." he said as he walked towards Juline, as he was walking he quickly brought his fist to Dex's groin. Dex groaned and fell to the ground coughing "You threw me into a table! That fucking hurt!" Moren yelled as Keefe helped Dex up and onto a chair. Moren walked up to Juline as looked her over "I'm very inclined to believe Keefe, I would never think that you could hurt anyone Juline." he said and Juline smiled and kissed his cheek "As sweet as ever, thank you Moren." she said softly as she checked on Dex who was still groaning.

Keefe looked at Moren and then at Juline "Anyway Juline, we need the Black Swans help to find Sophie! And we need Dex to build a tracker to find her!" he explained to the two elves. Juline looked at Keefe "How do you know about Sophie?!" she asked, Keefe groaned in annoyance and gave the short version of him being from another time. Juline nodded while Dex just scoffed "Yeah right." he said under his breath, Juline let out a deep sigh "We will need to speak to the Collective to figure this out, and Dex? I'm so sorry son, I never wanted my family to come to any harm that's why I never told you." she explained.

Dex smiled "It's okay mom." he said and they hugged, Keefe gave a small smile as Moren tugged his sleeve. Keefe turned and Moren was shaking his head "Dude the Black Swan are labeled as a radical terrorist group! If I go with you then I'm breaking the law!" he said. Moren sighed and looked over at Juline and Dex hugging and smiling, his expression turned sad and loving...

"Ah fuck it let's go!"

 **Yay! Dex is here! I love Dex! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Love you guys! BYYYYYYYEEEEEEE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sophie**

The hand that she was holding on to seemed to be losing it's grip "Sophie! Focus on what's real! Remember that this is your mind! Find the anomaly to weaken your telepathic barrier!" Morens voice rang out all around her. As soon as the voice stopped she shot her hand back and the wall solidified, the gadget in her hand disintegrated, and she could hear shouting coming from down the hallway. A bunch of nurses ran in and grabbed her "Where is Martin?!" the head nurse asked and Sophie kept her mouth shut as they glared at her.

Eventually they hauled her onto the bed and strapped her down, then another nurse walked in with a tray full of needles "No! No! No!" she shouted as she realized they were sedatives. She thrashed and screamed as she felt the small prick of the needle enter her arm, slowly her vision became blurred and she stopped moving as darkness overcame her.

She opened her eyes and saw the school of Exillium and she looked around to a grisly scene, fires raged and buildings burned. She could see a fiery figure approaching a bush and they burned it to ash to reveal a crouching Linh and Tam Song. The figure approached them "Did you really think you could escape?! You my dear Tam are very important to our cause!" the figure said in a male voice. Tam stood and glared at him "I will never help you! Just leave us alone!" he shouted.

The man chuckled as he started towards them, only to be taken off his feet by a large wave of water "You leave my brother alone!" Linh shouted as she created a sphere that held the figure in place. She yelled and shot the sphere into the sky and the man sailed past the tree line and out of sight. Linh fell to her knees completely exhausted and Tam ran to her side as she passed out "Thank you Linh! I owe you! Come on I'll get you out of here." he said and then picked her up.

The last thing Sophie saw terrified her as they ran into the forest and the fiery figure came back out to search for them "Curses! I'll find them!" he shouted and then ran towards the trees. The figure is not what scared her it was what she saw when the fires extinguished. She gasped as the figure looked right at her, the fire still obscured most of his face but she caught one facial feature that scared her more than anything.

The man seemed to looked right through her and then grunted in annoyance before a few more cloaked figures walked out and were obviously Neverseen. The man turned and the barked an order that was muffled, the darkness surrounded Sophie once again.

She gasped and sat up in the bed only to realize she was still strapped to the bed from earlier, she looked out the barred window and saw the moon high in the sky. She started to cry, she hated this place, she hated what she saw in her blackout, and she hated that she was powerless "WHERE ARE YOU KEEFE?!" she screamed as loudly as she could. She was met with silence and she was hoping that she would hear the voices again but still nothing, "It's my mind...It's my mind." she chanted slowly and then suddenly the straps holding her snapped open.

She rubbed her wrists and she ran to the door and grabbed the doorknob, it was locked, she concentrated again but to no avail, the door was still locked tight. Suddenly she heard a clinking sound and the lock clicked, she backed up as the door opened to reveal Dex standing there with a lockpick and smiling widely. Sophie smiled "Thank you Dex!" she said before Dex tackled her "Aliens! Frequencies! You know the frequencies!" he shouted as he gripped her neck.

Sophie was gasping for air as she reached for anything her hands could grab, eventually her hand gripped the lockpick that Dex dropped and swung. The pick was jabbed right into Dex's throat and he started gurgling, he fell to the ground trying to grab the lockpick. Sophie scrambled out the door and shut it, and then locked it before running down the hall as fast as she could "The anomaly?" she said to herself just as she heard voices coming from around the corner.

She quickly ducked into the shadows and watched as two nurses dragged Fitz down the hall, he was shouting and screaming "Elves! Elves everywhere!" as loud as he could. Sophie perked up and remembered that Dex had almost said elves earlier "Anomaly...Fitzroy is Fitzpatrick...Elf with a human name." she whispered to herself and then ran after the nurses and teenager. She watched as they brought Fitz through a security door and many guards were walking around and the door could only be opened from the other side by the look of it.

Sophie almost gave up when she realized all she needed was some sort of distraction to get the door open, she racked her brain before finally realizing something "Dex left his room!" she thought. She ran down countless halls before she finally came to an open door that was also empty but appeared to be recently occupied. She searched and searched before groaning annoyed and sitting on the ground, that was when she realized that one tile on the ground was askew.

She lifted the heavy tile and found many little gadgets and weapons and even a lighter, she grinned and grabbed what she could before leaving the room. She ran back down the way she came and found an empty desk, she grabbed a bunch of papers and crumbled them up, she could see a security guard was walking down the hall and she ducked under the desk. The footsteps got louder and louder and then suddenly the man sat down at the desk and his feet were mere centimeters away from her.

She was shaking and then she saw a small opening on the other side of the desk, she took out one of the many pieces of scrap metal that Dex stored. She threw it out the opening and it made a loud clang, the man stood up and raced down the hall with a flashlight and nightstick. She scrambled out from under the desk and started running, suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder, she turned and the security guard was scowling down at her "You are coming with me!" he growled. He dragged her down the hall and as they passed the desk she grabbed his arm and pulled.

His head suddenly shot down and he slammed into the desk, he fell to the ground groaning and grabbed his nightstick and swung it into his head, knocking him out cold. She grabbed his keys and flashlight and started running down the hall as fast as she could.

She came to the security door again and then she took out the ball of crumbled paper and then the lighter "Hopefully this works!" she said to herself as she lit the papers on fire. She threw them towards the smoke detectors and the started beeping rapidly. She saw guards running down the hall and she got her nightstick ready, one way or another she was getting out of here and she was going to save Tam and Linh from the fiery man. She shuddered as she remembered the mans eyes that scared her to her core...

His ocean blue and fiery orange eyes!

 **OHHHHHHHH SHIIIIIIIT! WHAT?! HOW?! MOREN IS GOOD! RIGHT? HE'S GOOD NOW...ISN'T HE? Please review guys! Love you all! BYYYYYYYYYYEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Collective**

It only took a few minutes but when they all entered the secret hideout of the Black Swan they felt like they had all run five miles "Sorry, never leaped that many people before!" Juline said as she was breathing heavily. Moren and Dex were laying next to each other holding there stomachs and looked like they were about to be sick while Keefe had simply collapsed in a heap and blacked out.

When he opened his eyes his vision was blurry and everything seemed so bright, it cleared and he was staring at an old and wrinkled face "Hey Leto." he said casually. Forkle gasped and looked over to see Moren and Dex were still passed out in there beds, Dex muttered something about a snuggle bear and Moren grunted and mumbled about how he was going to kill someone with a can opener. Keefe frowned and stared at Moren as he snorted and then shoved his face so deep into the pillow it looked like he was going to suffocate.

Forkle sighed in relief and turned back to Keefe "How did you know?!" he asked as he took a pill and transformed into Beacon Leto. Keefe sighed and told him everything about the alternate timeline, as soon as he was finished Dex started screaming, which caused Moren to wake up in fright and smack his head into the headboard and fall to the floor. Dex was breathing heavily "I...I saw fire! And water! Then pain, so much pain!" Dex said as he rubbed his stomach...

The exact spot where Moren Slade had stabbed him in Wanderling in the other timeline.

Juline ran in as Leto took another pill to become Forkle once again before Moren saw him, he was groaning on the floor with his eyes closed. Blur and the rest of the Collective walked in and helped Moren and Dex out of there beds "I'm glad you made it here safely! Time is of the essence here!" Blur said and then he realized that Moren was in the room "Lord Slade? You do realize this is treason to the elves." Blur said and Moren stared at him. After a few seconds Moren opened his mouth "Are you serious?! I had no idea! Wait where is it?! Where is it?!" Moren said and frantically looked under the bed and around the room.

Blur seemed to become worried "What is it Moren?" he asked and Moren ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders "I can't find a single fuck to give!" he said before he smiled widely and Blur sighed "Always a joker my lord." he said as Moren laughed hysterically. After he finally pulled himself together "Dude you think I don't know I'm breaking the law?! Odds are their is probably a Councilor in the Collective itself so I think I'll be fine." he explained and the Collective all looked at each other before turning back to the teenagers.

Eventually everyone had gotten food and a change of clothes and had gathered in the Collectives chambers to discuss the problem "We need to find Sophie Foster!" Keefe said as soon as he was allowed to speak. The Black Swan all nodded "We desire that too but we have no idea where she is! Not even I can find her which worries me greatly!" Forkle explained sadly, Keefe turned to Dex "Come on man! Do you think you can find her?!" he asked the young Technopath.

Dex glared at him but Moren put a hand on his shoulder and he gave the young elf a kind smile, he looked down and then back at the Collective. He racked his brain before he finally spoke "Yes, I think I can find her. However, I would need certain materials that I can't find just lying around." he said in a confident voice. Forkle and Granite leaned forward "What exactly did you need Mr. Diznee?" they asked and Dex thought for a second "Magsidian about five crystals, a couple Forbidden Cities crystals, and a Councilors circlet. The circlet will be used as a base because the gems are finely cut while the Magsidian will provide a sort of sonar through the earth so if she's underground we'll find her. The Forbidden Cities crystals so I can track her past elvin security and search for her in the human cities." he explained in one breath.

Moren stared at him wide eyed before he nodded "You can use my circlet and I can get you the forbidden cities crystals, the Magsidian however will be a little difficult. It's held in a secure vault in Eternalia and only a select few are allowed to enter it to retrieve the crystals and only specific dwarves are allowed to carve it for us. It's a very complex system because Magsidian is such a dangerous substance, one wrong cut into it and you could be killed from the leap." Moren explained.

Keefe and Dex both gulped before nodding and they turned to the Collective who were all discussing this in a soft whisper, Juline seemed to be against them but after a few seconds Forkle lifted his hand up and they all became silent. They all looked back at the three teenagers "Okay we will help you any way we can but Dexter cannot go with you. His mother demands that to be the one condition of this mission." Forkle explained. Dex scoffed "I'll be fine! I can do this!" he said but the Collective shook their heads "I am sorry but that is the condition." he said again and Dex huffed in annoyance but nodded.

Moren chuckled and ruffled his hair "It's okay man, it probably isn't going to be very much fun anyway." he said but Keefe could see the hint of mischief in Morens eyes that said he was going to have a lot of fun with this. Dex nodded and gave a deep sigh "I'll be fine I'll write up a list of what we need okay?" he said and Moren nodded before Dex left the room. The Collective left as well leaving just Moren and Keefe in the room. Keefe looked at Moren "Why did you lie?" he asked and Moren smirked "Would you agree to stay if I said that we were going to break into the Councils chambers?" he asked and Keefe held his hands in surrender "Okay fair point." he said with a laugh.

Moren took a deep breath before he reached into a small pocket in his tunic and brought out his circlet, then he looked at Keefe and smirked again...

"Let's go steal some crystals!"

 **Man I enjoy writing Moren as the good guy! I like making him a jokester! Please review on this chapter guys! Love you guys! BYYYYEEEEE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long wait! Verdi and I have been so busy! I promise to try and update regularly! Verdi will be taking a leave of absence from helping me out and I will miss you greatly Verdi! Don't worry though I have someone else helping me! LINH SONG wrote this chapter guys! I made a few changes but the core of this chapter is written by her! Thanks for the help Linh!**

* * *

 **Sophie**

She looked down the hall as the guards approached her and she started running down the hall she came from. That was when she noticed the guard from before was getting up and glaring at her for knocking him into the desk table. She quickly dove into another room and shut the door behind her, the guards started banging in the door and shouting, Sophie looked around trying to find a way out but she was stuck in an empty room with no way out.

Suddenly the right wall seemed to vanish and Moren Slade stepped through wearing a nurses uniform like before "Sophie! Come on!" he yelled at her and she made a quick decision and bolted towards the older elf. The door flew open and the guards ran in ready to strike but Moren held his hand up and they all froze in place "We have only a few seconds! Run!" he ordered and they both ran out the door. They ran down a bunch of hallways and soon came to the security door from before.

Moren ducked into a room and came out with a wheelchair "Get in Sophie! I'm sneaking you passed the door! You got all the guards out of there so the door is our only obstacle!" he explained and she nodded before hesitantly sitting in the chair. Moren steered her towards the door and held up an ID card, the nurse nodded and pressed a button allowing them to pass, Moren pushed Sophie through and started down the dark hall. As soon as they were out of sight from the other nurse Sophie exploded.

"Where is Keefe?!" Sophie asked desperately. Moren Slade simply just shook his head. "Sophie, there's something wrong with your brain. I can't take you to Keefe right now."

Sophie leapt out of her wheelchair and grabbed Moren by the shoulders, shaking him hard. "Take me to Keefe," she hissed in his ear as her fingers dug into Moren's shoulder blades.

Moren was not at all intimidated. "Ouch," was all he said. Then he easily pushed Sophie back into her wheelchair. "Sophie," he started, "Keefe cannot come right now. But I need you to go with me to do something to get Keefe here, okay? Keefe's still really depressed about all the no-elf whatnot-"

"Wait, what?!" Sophie jumped out of her wheelchair again, making Moren facepalm. "Sophie, are you completely ignorant about the things going on here?"

"Uh, yeah!" Sophie rolled her eyes, as if it were obvious. She was stuck in another timeline, without Keefe by her side to teleport her back to the normal timeline, so duh she was completely ignorant about everything going on!

Moren Slade sighed. "Okay, then let me explain it from the top. Humans discovered elves again, and they've developed a very strong weapon that can easily defeat an elf. In fact, they've developed numerous kinds of it. Some of the artificial intelligence can wipe minds just with one shot of the weapon. Another can make the person go crazy; like break a person's mind, except that they don't sit in a puddle of their own drool every day. Some others can simply suck out the elves' abilities, leaving them talentless. And skill-less too. So all that's left is a good-looking human. The humans are trying to get rid of the elves because they fear that the elves might cause an apocalypse, and you know humans' stupid fears."

Sophie's eyes had widened with every word as Moren explained it, freaking out even more. "Fitz..." her voice cracked. "They made Fitz go crazy..."

Moren himself had tears in his eyes. "I know how much he meant to you," he said, putting a hand on Sophie's shoulder. "They shot you with the memory erasing one: but I knew you were strong enough to deflect it. That's why they were trying to convince you that you were crazy for thinking that you're an elf. They also tried this on me, but I easily deflected it. I played along anyways, though, looking for a way to escape. Now, together, we can escape!"

Sophie's eyes welled with tears as she turned to him. "What about Fitz? And Dex? We can't just leave them here!"

Moren bit his lip. "I know. But we can't. I'm sorry Sophie. We can't right now. We will very soon! But i think I know a way that we can fix them. Bring back the elven population. Restore the good old days!"

Instead of comforting Sophie, this sort of made her feel queasy, since he was starting to sound like the old, insane Moren Slade.

But curiosity got the better of her. She raised an eyebrow at Moren, and asked; "And what idea is that?"

Moren Slade looked truly sad and remorseful as he sounded out the next words: "Destroy human kind."

 **Eternalia**

Keefe slowly crawled into Dame Alina: or maybe he should say, Councillor Alina's tower. He heard Moren's words playing over and over again in his head; "Second drawer of her desk next to the kitchen. Third leaping crystal from the left."

He got down on his stomach and slithered his way to Alina's desk, which, thankfully, had no one seated there. He pulled open the second drawer of her desk, and inside he found seven gems, all the same color. "Third leaping crystal from the left." He grabbed the third gem and smiled to himself for his victory, while closing the drawer.

He got back down and slithered his way back to the door, when he heard Alina's voice say: "Keefe."

He froze midway and looked back, but Alina wasn't there. Weird. He was about to start again when he heard Emery's voice respond.

"I know, Alalina, but he's just a boy," Emery said, his voice low. Alina's real name was Alalina? Who ever knew?

Instead of slithering to the door to get out, he slithered to the crack in Alina's room, where he could see the two councillors talking.

"Don't call me that, Emery," Alina responded coldly, narrowing her eyes. Emery suddenly gasped for air, and Keefe realized that Alina was inflicting on him. Keefe's eyes widened. Alina was an inflictor? Suddenly he himself felt the pain. Had Alina seen him? Oh right, he groaned in his head, Inflictors can't control where they're inflicting. It took all his willpower to keep himself from groaning in pain and giving himself away.

Alina eventually stopped the inflicting but continued to glare at Emery. "Emery," she said in a voice that Keefe had never heard before. "Emery, please give me the throne for one day. Just one day. All the other councilors except for Bronte, Terik, Darek, Venia, and Leona have agreed." she said and Keefe could hear Emery scoff "What has Lord Moren said about this?" he asked. Alina chuckled "Only what he needs to know Emery." she argued and Keefe could hear Emery growling.

"Councilor are you lying to our leader? What you are asking is to kill his closest friend and you hope that I will go along with this madness?!" he yelled and Alina merely laughed. When she stopped she started talking sweetly "Now Emery, don't you think it would be better if you agreed with me?" she asked and Emery winced "I...I..." he stuttered. Alina chuckled "You agree with me don't you?" she asked.

Great. Now Alina was beguiling Emery. Emery immediately fell for it and replied almost instantly: "Of course. Send in my vote."

Alina smiled and tapped something on her Imparter, instantly alerting the world of her success. "Wonderful, Emery. Oh, right. The council would never let me kill an innocent boy. But i'm sure that you'll do this for me: I need you to somehow get him in trouble so we can execute him. He's not safe for this world, and you know it. Come on, Emery, give in to your mind."

This immediately broke Emery out of the trance and he glared at Alina. "That is a definite no. None of your little tricks could change my mind. Keefe does not deserve to die, even if he is the Neverseen's puppet. He did not do anything wrong."

Emery stood up and was starting to leave. Keefe took this as an opportunity to leave, and he grabbed the leaping crystal and jumped out the door, ran down the stairs, and bumped right into someone...

Councilor Kenric.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys it's meeeeee! Just want to reassure you all that Timeless is not over! I just started my new job and my brother is getting married and I'm one of the groomsmen AND on top of that my grandmother was just diagnosed with Dementia. So I'm sorry but Timeless will be on hold for a while however a new story will be up called Mamba. It's a Riverdale story, for those of you who have not watched Riverdale on Netflix...WATCH IT!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait guys as my message said I have had a lot to deal with! I hope you guys enjoy it and don't forget to revieeeeewwwww!**

 **Eternalia**

"My lord are you sure we cannot help in any way?! Our orders are to protect you with our lives!" one of the ogre soldiers said as Moren walked down the hall, he was wearing a large and regal robe and only his arms and head could be seen under the fabric. Moren laughed and looked at the guards "I'm fine guys! Go check on Alina or Bronte will ya?" he said and the guards grunted and left the Lord of Elves alone in the hall. Moren rolled his eyes at how easy it was to fool his guards.

As soon as he was sure he was alone he ducked through a small passageway and went down a large amount of stone steps, once he reached the bottom he remembered the twisting hallways and came to a large vault like door. He took off his robe where his now adolescent pet dragon Marx was wrapped around his waist and curled into his tunic so he couldn't be seen despite being the size of a full grown St. Bernard "Okay Marx you know the plan buddy!" he said as Marx crawled across the floor and blew a large jet of liquid fire. After a few minutes the metal wasn't even warm "Hmm, what to do?" he asked himself.

"Perhaps something more powerful my lord?" a voice behind him spoke. Moren jumped and turned ready to fight as Councilor Terik walked out of the shadows. Moren sighed as he looked at one of his most loyal supporters walk towards him with a frown "Why are you trying to break into the Magsidian vault my lord?" he asked as he circled Moren slowly. Marx scuttled over to his master and the small dragon leaped into his masters arms. Moren laughed as he pet his dragon affectionately "Just doing a little rule breaking, you know as I do." he said with a charming smile.

Terik gave a wry chuckle "Why the secrecy? You rule the elves and you sneak around? Ashamed my lord?" he asked with a snarl. Moren was taken back "Terik you know I'm not ashamed of being a Pyrokinetic nor am I ashamed of being a Hydrokinetic either. I do everything I can to keep the peace, You know that! After all you supported me when the Council decided to name me Lord of all Elves." he said and Terik merely smiled. After a few seconds he spoke in a soft voice "Oralie also supported you, and you did nothing to protect her!" he snapped, Morens eyes went wide "Terik she saved both of our lives! Kenrics too, she is the reason we are talking right now! If it wasn't for her you and I would both be trees in the Wanderlings." he explained as he backed up a little.

Terik sighed heavily "Very true my lord, why not try your Telekinetic abilities? I will help you so the power is doubled. Are you ready?" he asked as he stood next to Moren who nodded with a smile. They both closed their eyes and focused on the power around the vault, the wind and the atoms that surrounded the metal. Eventually the metal began to shudder and the vault door flew right off its hinges and was heading straight for Moren, he leaped out of the way and the door missed him by mere inches.

Moren gasped as he looked at the large door that was lodged halfway through the wall, he noticed that the side that was inside the vault was completely charred black. A light was coming from inside the vault and Moren was starting to fell lightheaded from exerting so much energy. He shakily got to his feet and saw that Terik was gone "Terik? Terik are you here?!" he yelled but all he heard was the echo of his voice, the light was glowing brightly and he decided to get the Magsidian before anyone came down to investigate the noise.

Moren took a deep breath and started down the charred steps, the light grew brighter with every step, Marx jumped and small red wings sprouted from his rust colored scales as he flew next to his master. Moren made his way carefully down the stairwell and noticed it was getting hotter and hotter with every single step he took. Eventually he reached the bottom and turned a corner where he gasped softly before covering his mouth. All of the Magsidian was gone and in the center of the room was a fiery figure, the way he moved looked like he had not body, that he was made purely of flame.

The figure stood up and turned to Moren "So happy you could finally make it Moren Slade! I must say you are far more predictable than when you are a murderous psychopath!" the man said in a scratchy and rough voice as if he had not spoken in years. Moren gulped hard as the man spoke because the voice was so familiar but he couldn't place it "What...Who are you?! How did you get in here?!" he demanded and the man started towards him. Every step the figure took left a trail of burning footsteps that extinguished in char and soot, Moren began to back up but hands grabbed his arms and held them behind his back.

He turned and found Terik staring down at him, smiling coldly "She may have sacrificed herself my 'lord' but it was because of you that she went on that mission! It should have been you!" he growled as he forced Moren to his knees. Marx flew into Teriks face and started clawing and snapping its jaws at Terik who momentarily let go of the Elf Lord. Moren pushed the Councilor down and ran for the stairs with Marx a little ahead of him, suddenly a wall of flame erupted at the base of the stairs separating Moren from his dragon.

Marx turned and blew fire at the wall but to no avail! Moren reached towards the wall and the fire lashed out as if it was protecting itself "Go boy! Get help! Hurry Marx!" he said and the dragon stared at his master lovingly before flying up the stairs as fast as he could. Moren turned and faced the fiery figure and Terik who now had many bloody slashes across his face "Well...you got me! Now what do you hope to accomplish?!" he snapped at them.

Terik smiled as he grabbed Moren and threw him to the ground, the fiery figure knelt next to him as Terik started to chain his hands and feet. The figure reached out and his hand solidified into long slender fingers as they wrapped around Morens neck "Now...the real fun begins!" he said in his scratchy voice. Terik smiled as he left the vault...

Reveling in Moren Slades agonizing screams.

 **Plz review guys! Love you all so much! I live for reviews! LOVE YOU GUYS! BYYYYYEEEEEEEE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sophie**

"Come on we have to get to Fitz!" Moren said as he dragged her through the halls, everything that Moren had said was running through Sophie's mind and one thing just never stuck with her. She stopped running and Moren turned "Sophie what are you doing?! Lets go!" he said urgently but she shook her head "How did you know where to find me?" she asked calmly. Moren looked shocked "You are asking me that now?!" he asked with a glare as he looked down the hall and they could hear the guards shouting and getting closer.

Sophie knew she had him! The sweet innocence that she saw in the eyes of the child she and Keefe had talked to what felt like years ago was no longer present in those eyes, in fact his eyes seemed to be changing different shades of blue. She backed away from him and he reached his hand out but then stopped, his glare turned into a very calm smile as he lowered his hand and stood up straight, his nurses uniform morphed into regular elvin clothes.

Moren looked down and chuckled "Okay fine, you got me Sophie Foster." he said in a distorted voice and his shape seemed to flicker and shift. Eventually his form seemed to brighten and the walls around her seemed to fall apart, she turned around and the guards that were chasing her simply vanished into ocean mist. She looked around and she was standing on a rocky cliff, she recognized the area as Havenfield but it seemed like it was broken, as if she was back in Prentices mind and then she saw Grady smiling, and Fitz grabbing her when her and Dex were kidnapped, and then the first time she ever met Sandor, the day she met Fitz...

"My mind is shattered!" she realized.

The form that was once Moren Slade turned into an identical version of her "Very good Sophie." she said in the same distorted voice. She saw the floating shattered memories around her "But I'm right here! Who are you?!" she asked and the reflection chuckled "I am you! Your mind! Your barrier!" she explained. Sophie gasped at who she was talking to "The protective barrier Forkle put in my mind? You are protecting yourself...from me?!" she asked and the Barrier shook her head "Of course not! We are protecting ourselves from further damage! If that means keeping you here so be it!" Barrier explained.

Sophie was shaking in both fear and anger "This is my mind! I can leave if I want to!" she screamed but Barrier did not back down "Why do you wish to leave Sophie! This place can be whatever you wish it to be Sophie! Maybe an everlasting vacation with your family?" she said and suddenly Sophie was on a beach in what looked like Hawaii. Sophie went wide eyed as she saw Grady and Edaline smiling next to her as they laid down on the beach.

"Maybe an amazing day with your friends?" Barriers voice echoed and suddenly the scene shifted again. She was at Foxfire, at the lunch table, all of her friends were around her and they were chatting and laughing and seemed to not have a single care in the world. She smiled with tears in her eyes as she saw all of her friends alive and well, she looked next her and Keefe was holding her hand and looking at her with love in his eyes as he smiled at her.

"Or maybe...a day you wish to happen?" Barriers voice said, her voice had now turned cheery but still sounded cold and vicious. Sophie was confused with what Barrier was talking about before the scene shifted once more and she gasped loudly.

She was in Havenfield and all of her friends, now adults, were sitting in front of her, she turned and saw Grady, Dex, and Fitz standing there in suits in fact everyone was wearing either a dress or suit. Suddenly she looked down and realized she was in a beautiful extravagant dress and when she looked up she realized where she was. A now adult Keefe was walking down the aisle, the biggest smile on his face as he looked at her "My wedding day. You are showing me the day I want more than anything." she surmised.

Keefe took her hands and she started crying as she smiled widely, then Keefe opened his mouth to speak "This day can last forever! All you have to do is give up Sophie Foster!" he said in Barriers voice. Sophie frowned as she looked at all her friends smiling and crying "This isn't real. This is not my wedding day!" she shouted and Keefe glared at her and tightened his grip on her. Sophie tried to break free but when Keefe let go she fell to the ground with a grunt.

Keefe and everyone else started towards her in a zombie like trance but that was when she had enough "You think you are in control here!? This is my mind! This is my day! I'll get married to the man I love when I want to! Not when you want to! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" she shrieked and she could hear Barrier screaming as the scene shattered into billions of little fragments as did all of the other scenes and memories around her. Soon she was just floating in darkness, sinking lower and lower.

She realized soon that no help was going to come for her and now that her barrier was gone even if she did make it out she wasn't as strong as she was before, she was useless. She curled into a ball and thought this over and over again as she drifted aimlessly in the inky and murky blackness of her mind. She cried softly in the darkness of her empty and shattered mind just thinking of Keefe...

Helplessly alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**This idea was from Linh Song! The writier not the character...also if you could have one character as your best friend who would it be? Also I have seen in comments "How are Fitz and Keefe together?" allow me to explain. If you recall I explained in Fire and Water that sexuality literally does not exist in the elvin world. So think of it like everyone in the series is bisexual basically. They can love anyone they want. If you guys want a Keefe and Fitz chapter explaining their relationship let me know I'd be happy to write one.**

* * *

 **Eternalia**

Keefe was just staring at the smiling red haired councilor with utter shock "Kenric?!" he said astounded. Kenric chuckled as he ruffled Keefes hair, he didn't even scold him for messing up his work of art he calls hair, he was too in shock and amazement. After a few seconds Kenric cleared his throat "Keefe? Keefe?" he asked snapping his fingers in front of his face. Keefe shook his head and looked back at the councilor "You're alive." he said so softly Kenric barely caught it.

Kenric looked at him with a side smile "Barely, after the whole ordeal with Oralie, Moren, and Terik I'm surprised I'm alive really." he said with a small breathy laugh as they walked down the streets of Eternalia. That shook Keefe out of his thoughts "Barely alive? What happened?" he asked and Kenric scoffed "What didn't happen is the real question, I have told you this story five times already Mr. Sencen." he said with a small frown. Keefe sighed "One more time councilor, please?" he asked and Kenric finally caved after a few minutes of Keefe whining.

"Two years ago, Terik, Moren Slade, Oralie, and I went of a mission to the Goblin capital of Gildingham, as I'm sure you know we are on the brink of war with the goblins." he started and Keefe gasped. After a few seconds Keefe spoke "But the goblins are our friends! They protected us from the ogres!" Keefe argued. Kenric glared "Mr. Sencen, King Dimitar and his ogres protect us! Moren arranged a peace with the ogres but it fractured our alliance with the goblins. Now will you let me finish the damn story!" Kenric barked in a sudden angry tone.

Keefe nodded and stayed silent as Kenric continued with a glare, they had stopped in a park that was empty except for a couple with their child playing in the field "As I was saying we entered Gildingham in hopes of repairing the alliance but the queen would not listen, she became angry with us and sent her two goblin bodyguards after us, if it wasn't for Oralie..." he stopped as a tear rolled down his cheek. Keefe gulped hard as he did not like how silent it was in the middle of a big city.

Kenric didn't seem to care about this and finished the story "Oralie sacrificed herself, she attacked the goblins while we ran for safety. She was killed by the goblins and Terik and I never fully recovered. As a matter of fact I don't think we ever will and I truly don't think I want to." he said with a cold smile and a laugh that was completely void of amusement. Keefe started to back away from the councilor who continued laughing "No but it's funny isn't it?!" he said with a manic grin as he stalked towards Keefe.

Kenric was laughing hysterically now "I'm just splitting apart it's so funny!" Kenric said loudly and right as he said that his eyes changed into blue and orange and Kenric momentarily looked like the old Moren Slade from his timeline. Keefe turned and ran down the pathway as fast as he could, he turned and saw Kenric was starting after him but then he stopped and ran in the opposite direction. Keefe was running so fast his lungs were screaming for oxygen, then suddenly a shadow fell over him.

He turned and tripped over his feet, three ogre bodyguards were towering over him and one of them reached for their sword. Keefe screamed as they reached for him and then suddenly a hand grabbed him and he was leaped away. He didn't see who grabbed him but he didn't care, he had seen first hand what the ogres could do to a prisoner and he didn't want to experience that. Keefe felt the person release their grip and he rolled across the courtyard in front of a very familiar house.

Keefe stared at the towering gates of Everglen and then looked back as he heard the doors open, the person who grabbed him quickly ran in, their hood was up so he couldn't see who it was but they were obviously a friend because Alden ran out and gave him a quick thank you before running to Keefe as fast as he could. Alden wrapped him in a hug "Oh thank goodness you are alright Keefe! We only just learned of Kenrics betrayal! That, and Moren has also gone silent! We have no idea what is happening in Eternalia now." Alden explained just as Fitz ran out and gave Keefe a hug before kissing his cheek "I'm so glad you are okay!" he said with tears in his eyes before hugging him again.

Keefe gave an awkward chuckle as Fitz pulled away "We thought Kenric was going to kill you!" he said as he hugged him again. Keefe gave another chuckle not knowing what to do and Alden seemed to understand what was going through Keefes mind "Okay Fitzroy we need to speak with Keefe okay? Go find Biana cause we will need her for this next part alright?" he asked and Fitz nodded before running back to the house. Alden turned back to the blonde boy "So I'm assuming their is something you are not telling me?" he asked and Keefe nodded.

Alden turned and the hooded figure from before was walking towards them "Whatever it is it will have to wait because I will not listen unless it is something that will get my wife out of that goblin prison! Is it something that will help my wife?!" he asked angrily. Keefe shrugged deeply "Maybe I'm not sure actually. It's very complicated." he said nervously as the hooded figure reached them "He can help us! I'm sure of it!" a male voice came from under the cloak.

Keefe shook his head in annoyance "Who are you?!" he asked and the man lifted his head and Keefe gasped in fear as his blood froze to ice.

Fintan Pyren!

 **YEP! Fintan is back and Biana is going to be in the story soon! Kenric is evil and you should wonder who is at the heart of all of this! Who is the leader here if Fintan is good?! Plz review guys! LOVE YOU GUYS! BYYYYYYYEEEEEEE!**


	13. Chapter 13

Heyyyy **sorry for the delay my job is literally taking up all of my time! I am finally on my day off! Enjoy guys!**

 **Eternalia**

"P-P-Please stop." Moren Slade whimpered as blood dripped from his mouth and his vision became hazy. The fiery figure, who still hadn't revealed himself, laughed hysterically as he took another flaming dagger and shoved it into Morens back. Moren screamed again as he fell to the ground, three daggers were now lodged into his back missing his spine and all vital organs, but still unbearably painful "I...I just...Please stop!" he said as tears streamed down his cheeks.

The fiery figure laughed again as he kicked Moren and twisted the daggers one by one "Who do you serve?! Who are you loyal to?!" the figure asked and Moren looked up at him. He ignited his hands and then used his Pyrokinesis to rip apart the fiery figure, but the man just resolidified as soon as he was torn apart like nothing but flame was there. The figure kicked Moren in the stomach and he fell on his back, the daggers in his back piercing all the way through his body and sticking out of his stomach, he groaned in agony.

The figure stalked towards and grabbed him by the front of his tunic, Moren gave a very pained chuckle "I...I" he tried to speak and the figure laughed again "Come on! Spit it out!" he ordered. Moren gulped and spit out some more blood "I am loyal...to the people!" he shouted defiantly and the figure sighed "Looks like you are going to have to simply die then if you will not yield." he said. The figure revealed another dagger and raised it above his head "Goodbye 'Lord' Slade!" the figure said.

Then the room exploded.

 **Everglen**

"Okay from the top Mr. Sencen!" Alden asked as he and Fintan sat across from the Empath in Aldens office. Keefe nodded and explained everything from his timeline to the present. Alden and Fintan glanced at each other occasionally while he spoke. After Keefe was done Alden stared at him for a good five minutes before he opened his mouth "So...you do not love my son?" he asked. Keefe stared at the man dumbfounded "THAT'S what you got out of that?! I'm sorry but no I do not! Wait how did we even get together?!" Keefe asked sincerely.

Alden gave a small smile "It was such a cute story, childhood friends, it was Moren, Fitzroy, and yourself. Around a year ago Fitzroy confided in Moren that he had some romantic feelings towards you, seeing the opportunity to create something truly beautiful, Moren told you and you said to him that you reciprocated the feelings and then there was the whole deal of Moren locking you in a room until you two agreed to date. Ever since then you too have been inseparable and now I see why that stopped. You are not the same Keefe Sencen I knew, you love this Sophie Foster. The only thing I fear is how much this will hurt my son." Alden explained.

Keefe sighed heavily "Look Alden believe me the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt Fitz! He's my best friend!" he said with a few tears threatening to break free. Alden opened his mouth but before he could say anything the door to his office swung open and Fitz ran in with Biana in tow "Dad you have to hear this!" he said and moved next to Keefe and kissed his cheek, making Keefe cringe a small amount at the unwanted contact. Biana stepped forward I was in Eternalia doing some recon like you asked and I saw Terik! He was laughing to himself saying the king is dead over and over again! I grabbed Fitz and he read his mind! We know where Moren is!" she said and Alden jumped up and kisses both his children.

 **Eternalia Outskirts**

They all leaped into Eternalia and saw many ogres patrolling the streets "Well Mr. Sencen, it appears that you are now on the Elves most wanted list!" he said pointing to many posters of Keefes face that said 'Wanted' on it. They all ducked into an alley "How are we supposed to get into the Magsidian vaults now?!" Fintan asked and suddenly they all heard a whimpering sound. They all turned and Marx was flying towards them as fast as it could, it slammed into Fintan and seemed like it was trying to hug him "Whoa! D-Down boy! Why does he always do that?!" he asked curiously.

Keefe tried to hold in a laugh "Probably because he smells Moren." he said and Fintan stared at him confused as did everyone else "Because Fintan is Morens dad isn't he?" he said and that's when it dawned on him that they probably didn't know that. Fintan went wide eyed as he stared down at the dragon "My...son? Ramira...Moren is my son. I never knew, she never told me...I have a son." he said with tears in his eyes as he hugged Marx tightly.

Fintan was crying now as he fell to his knees, Marx seemed to sense his sadness and rested his head on Fintans shoulder "Uh guys I know this is a heartfelt moment but we need to go!" Biana hissed as she looked around the corner and saw a few ogres walking in their direction. They all nodded "Come on Marx! Show us where my son is!" he asked and Marx nodded and immediately flew down a sewer, they all followed the dragon. They held their breath at the foul smells as the dragon lead the way and turned a corner into a destroyed hole in the wall.

After ten minutes they stopped in front of a stone wall and they could hear muffled sounds on the other side "Listen" Alden said as they all pressed against the stone...

"I am loyal...to the people!" Morens voice spoke up and that was when they came to the realization "Uhhh that sounds like last words! We need to get in there!" Keefe shouted. Suddenly the room got much hotter, they turned and Fintan had his arms lit "No one hurts my son! Everyone back up!" he said and everyone ran around a corner as Fintan pressed his hands to the wall. He screamed in agony as a large blast of fire shot out of his hands bringing down the wall.

They all ran in as Alden hauled Fintan and had him lean on his shoulder, they ran over and found fires raging all across the Magsidian vault, Moren laid on the ground cut up with daggers in his back, he was barely conscious. Marx flew next him and nudged his arm so it wrapped around his neck, then he helped him up and let him lay across his back "G...G-Good B-B-Boy." Moren stuttered as Marx flew towards opening in the wall. Once they were all out of the vault they laid Moren on a slab of rock, he was coughing up blood and looked in bad shape.

Fintan regained some strength and stumbled towards him "Well done Fintan...you've truly helped your people." Moren mumbled, Fintan gave a wry chuckle "I didn't do it for the people." he said. he grabbed Moren hand and the young elf looked down and then at Fintan confused "I did it for you. My son." he said with a small smile. Moren looked confused before it dawned on him, it was then that he pushed himself off the rock and he hugged Fintan with tears in his eyes.

It was then that they all heard the laughter and fires seemed to grow brighter, the fiery figure appeared from the flames "You will never escape from me! Not this time...Sencen!" he screamed. Keefes blood turned to ice "That voice! It can't be!" he said absolutely terrified. The fiery figure stepped forward and the fire morphed into an elf, though his movements stay fluid like he was just wearing a costume. He was wearing black boots, gray pants, a black tunic and a flaming cape. Keefe was close to crying as he saw the manic face come into view, the black hair singed and erratic, and three long scars running down his face and cutting into his eye...

His ocean blue and fiery orange eyes.

Moren Slade.

 **Uh oh...who saw that coming?! Anyone?! Anyone?! Love you guys so much plz review! BYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay guys this chapter is going to get pretty confusing with two Morens. Lmfao just try and hold on my awesome followers!**

 **The Magsidian Vault**

"This is impossible! You died! You killed yourself! I saw you die!" Keefe screamed as the Moren Slade from his time laughed hysterically. Moren hugged his stomach as he laughed and then he dug his hand into his tunic and pulled something out that was hanging on a chain around his neck "Ever wonder how I came back in the first place?! This is how." he said showing a crest pin that Keefe had never seen before. Keefe looked confused as Moren put the crest pin away "I don't want to explain everything to you seeing as I'm going to kill you!" he said as he walked towards them.

Moren lifted his hands and a wall of flame shot towards them "NO!" a voice shouted and the good Moren jumped in front of them and raised a wall of water and it clashed with the fire. Both Moren were sweating at the constant stream of elements but then the good Moren pulled his stream of water down and it ricocheted off the ground and slammed into the evil Moren. Without a second to spare Moren swung his hands and Keefe saw fire started to engulf all of them.

Keefe screamed fearing he was going to be burned but then he noticed that the scene around them was melting away and suddenly the fire died and they were in front of the mansion Darklight. Keefe was breathing heavily and he noticed that everyone else was passed out except for Moren who was on his knees, his breathing shallow and ragged. Keefe shakily walked over to Moren and noticed his eyes were closed "How...H-How did you do that?!" Keefe asked.

Moren breathed deeply "Learned that my first year I was a Pyrokinetic. Never found any record of it so I just call it a Flame Leap." he explained, Keefe recalled how Moren from his timeline would always vanish in flame "You two are evenly matched." he said and Moren cracked a smile "No shit Sherlock!" he said as he laid in the grass and let the wind blow in his face "Oh that feels so nice." he said as he smiled and just rolled in the grass, then he winced. Keefe looked over and saw that Morens cuts were not healed, blood was pouring from his wounds.

Keefe ran into the house screaming for help and slammed right into two people, Alastor and Celia Slade, both had long black hair and electric blue eyes "Keefe?! What's wrong?! Is Moren okay?!" Alastor asked and Keefe explained the situation, before he even finished speaking the two Flashers were out the door and kneeling next to their son. Celia brushed his hair aside as Morens breathing slowed down, "Don't worry son! We will heal you but I'll need to give you a sedative, are you ready?" he asked and Moren nodded.

Once Moren was asleep Mr. Slade picked him up and brought him into the house, while Mrs. Slade ran and checked on everyone else. Keefe ran into the house as everyone regained consciousness and navigated his way through the large mansion until he found Alastor placing Moren on his bed "Fintan told him. Do you know?" Keefe asked softly. Alastor sighed before he nodded "Pyrokinesis is one of the very few hereditary abilities and the strength is also paralleled. If the Pyrokinetic parent is exceptionally powerful then so is the child, Fintan is the only Pyrokinetic that is as powerful as Moren." he explained as he placed a blanket over Moren and kissed his forehead.

Keefe let a tear fall and Alastor rested a hand on his shoulder "It was going to happen eventually, Moren knew he was adopted but I guess he never really cared about that. Regardless of the fact that Fintan is his father he is my son and will always be my son." he said with confidence in his voice. Keefe nodded and then they heard a groan behind them, they turned and Moren was lifting his head up and rubbing his stomach where his cuts were now fading scars.

Keefe ran over to his friends side "Hey man, you okay?" he asked and Moren stared at him before slapping him across the face "You understand why I just hit you right?" he said and the blonde nodded, Keefe sat down at the edge of the bed "You were nearly killed! All for some Magsidian that we didn't even get!" Keefe said as he buried his face in his hands. Moren laughed as loudly as he could before he lifted his hand and dug around his tunic "You mean like this?" he asked as he held up a chunk of Magsidian the size of a tennis ball.

Keefe smirked as he grabbed the Magsidian, just then Alden walked in and Keefe gave him the Magsidian "Take this to Leto right now! Understand?" he asked and Alden nodded and leaped away without hesitation. Keefe sat in a chair as Morens breathing became more and more even paced "So now what?" he asked as he turned his head over to the Empath. He was lost in thought for a while before he looked back up "Magsidian and the crystals were all we needed right?" Keefe asked and Moren nodded.

Keefe smirked "Then it's pretty obvious what we do next." he said and Moren looked at him confused but Keefe just kept smiling...

"Time to find Sophie Foster"


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys what's up! It took me so long to post this! Sorry for the wait guys! Any who have stuck with me for this long LOVE YOU!**

 **Eternalia**

"I am sorry my lord!" Kenric screamed as Past Moren held him up by his throat, choking and burning his throat at the same time. Moren merely smiled "Sorry?! You were supposed to bring me Keefe Sencen and you couldn't even do that properly!" he yelled and threw Kenric across the room and into the wall of the vault. Moren walked over to one of the walls and muttered an incantation under his breath, the wall shimmered and vanished revealing a tied up figure who was also blinded.

The figure was whimpering as he struggled, cuts and burn marks covering his face, Moren knelt down and smirked "What's up?" he asked casually and the man screamed "Who are you?! Please don't hurt me anymore!" he shouted in a hoarse voice. Moren laughed "You don't know who I am but you definitely know my employer!" he said knowing full well that it was a complete lie, the man was breathing heavily. Moren turned into pure flame as he took off the mans blindfold.

He looked up with his scarred eyes and saw nothing but flame, he screamed again not because of the flames but because of his near insanity "Please don't hurt me!" he screamed. Moren only chuckled "I need you to listen to me okay? My employer has become...reckless. I need your unique abilities to kill him. I know for a fact that you are very familiar with murder aren't...Brant?" he asked sadistically. Brant whimpered in sadness as he remembered the day he killed his fiance, Moren slapped him across the face "What if I told you I could bring her back? That you two could be together forever? Would you help me then?" he asked and Brant stopped whimpering.

Brant looked up with curiosity "You...you could bring Jolie back?" he asked with a little hope in his voice. Moren chuckled softly "Yes, I can bring her back! You two can be together! All I ask is you kill one man! The man that really tortured you, that ordered me to hurt you under threat of death!" he lied with his fiery silver tongue. Brant stopped looking worried "I get Jolie back? You promise?" he asked and Moren laughed loudly "On my life!" he swore with a fiery hand raised.

Brant nodded before he smiled "Who do you need me to kill?" he simply asked and Moren laughed again...

"Grady Ruewen!"

 **Havenfield**

"Why are we here?" Fitz asked as Moren leaned on his shoulder for balance and Keefe, along with Fintan and Alden, walked up to the door and knocked roughly. After a few seconds Alden opened his mouth "Explain to me again why we are here Mr. Sencen?" Fintan asked. Keefe took a deep breath "Listen it;s stupid and crazy but when we were in this pocket timeline Moren, the insane Moren from the past, killed him but he seemed to recognize Sophie even though he had never met her before! I'm guessing maybe we can trigger the memories and they will help us find Sophie and maybe even Glitter Butt!" he explained.

Moren and Fitz had just reached the door "Keefe did you just say...Glitter Butt?!" Moren asked and Fitz looked equally confused. Before Keefe could explain the door swung open and Edaline was standing there looking as regal as ever but her eyes were puffy "Alden? Fintan? What are you two doing here?!" she asked just as a loud roar came from the side of the house. Suddenly Grady came flying across the field covered in feathers, he crashed into stables that held a few horses and he popped out stumbling "Verdi...is cleaned!" he yelled before collapsing in a heap.

Keefe ran over "Grady are you alright?!" he asked and Grady shook all over releasing a bunch of feathers that made him look like he was shedding feathers. Alden and Fintan helped him up as Edaline ran over with some medicine to help the large cut on his head. Grady took a deep breath "Thank you. Now what can I do for you all?" he asked as he led them into the large house, Edaline made some food and placed it in a buffet style, everyone dug into the delicious food.

Keefe sat down in front of Grady "Listen to me, does the name Sophie Foster mean anything to you?" he asked carefully, Grady looked at him confused but Keefe could see a twitch in his eye almost as if he almost said the right thing to unlock his memories. Grady shook his head as if he had a headache and then his form flickered, suddenly he looked as white as a ghost and there was a large hole burned into his chest. Keefe backed up as Grady returned to normal however he was clutching his chest and groaning in pain even though the wound was now gone.

Grady was breathing heavily "The name...it actually sounds familiar! I can't...I...I..." Grady suddenly fell to the ground, as did Edaline, and started convulsing violently. Keefe looked into their eyes and noticed that they were changing different shades of blue and then suddenly they stopped shaking. Grady sat up "Keefe? Where is my daughter?! Where is Sophie?!" he screamed as he lifted Keefe up in the air by the collar of his shirt. Keefe was smiling and was so happy he didn't even care that Grady was threatening him.

Moren stumbled into a chair "Everyone sit down! Me and Keefe will explain everything okay?" he said and everyone sat down around the table until they all were staring at Keefe and the Lord of Elves...

"It all started with this fucking explosion I caused!" Moren started.

 **Two weeks! It took me two weeks to write this one chapter! OMG SOMEONE HELP ME! Love you all! BYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**YES I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE I'M SORRY PEOPLE! SO MUCH IS HAPPENING IN MY LIFE RIGHT NOW I HOPE YOU ARE STILL INTERESTED IN THE STORY! PLEASE ENJOY! AND REVIEW!**

 **Havenfield**

After Moren and Keefe finished explaining everything Grady slammed his fist into the table "We have to find her! I will fight my way into Eternalia if I have to! We will find my daughter!" Grady shouted and everyone agreed. Keefe nodded before he saw Fitz with tears in his eyes, he left the table and ran out the room "Fitz wait!" Keefe called out as he chased after his best friend. He finally caught up to him when he stopped by the cliffside "Fitz, please understand what's going on! I'm not the same Keefe that you always knew! This time shouldn't even exist! I created it when I changed Moren when he was a child!" Keefe tried to explain.

Fitz wouldn't even look at him as tears streamed down his cheeks "You...You told me you loved me last week. Does that mean nothing now?" Fitz asked and Keefe sighed heavily. After a few minutes Keefe opened his mouth "Fitz I'm sorry, you're my best friend but...I don't love you the way you love me." he said his voice breaking as he spoke. Keefe reached out and grabbed Fitz's shoulder but he pushed him away and ran down the field and out of sight, "Oh god it's happening again." a voice behind Keefe said.

The blonde empath turned and Moren was standing there with a cane for his healing leg "What do you mean?" Keefe asked. Moren winced as he sat down on the cliff and Keefe sat next to him, "Isn't this what happened in the last timeline? You told me about it, I said I loved you and you rejected me and then everything went to shit. This time it's Fitz instead of me." he explained and Keefe groaned in sadness. He let the thought sink in as Moren rubbed his leg "Time can't ever truly be changed, events I mean. In one time I went insane, in another it's Fitz all for the same reason. Events can only be delayed Keefe, you can't fight time it is the one thing that will never truly be defeated. Mountains will crumble, civilizations will die, whole continents will rot but time will outlast it all. You were a fool to change the timeline Keefe." Moren explained.

Keefe snapped his head up in annoyance "If it wasn't for me everyone I know and love would be dead because of you!" he shouted and Moren nodded calmly "Very true but like I said it can't be rewritten only delayed. Keefe...what you did was not smart. Now everyone will die again only this time you don't know who and when! You should have just left the world as it was." he said and Keefe stood up in anger "YOU DESTROYED THE WORLD! THE LAST THING WE SAW OF OUR WORLD WAS IT BEING TORN APART BY YOU!" he screamed. Moren waited for Keefe to stop screaming before he stood up with a wince...

"And do you really want that to happen again?" he asked sincerely.

Keefe was dumbstruck after that, before he could say anything Grady and Dex walked up to the two teens "We put the tracker together guys." Dex said as he twisted some knobs. A few seconds later the tracker beeped and shuddered "This doesn't make any sense! How can she be...what?!" he said confused.

Moren walked over and grabbed the tracker, he immediately paled "Oh boy, this is not good Keefe! This explains why I never heard of Sophie before." he said as he handed the tracker to Keefe. He grabbed it and saw on the screen a small red dot beeping in the center of a virtual Earth.

Keefe felt sick as he looked at his friend "You mean to tell me that Sophie..." he didn't finish as Moren nodded.

"Is in Exile." Moren said.

 **Exile**

"Lord Moren are you feeling alright?" a dwarven guard asked as Evil Moren walked through the halls of the center of the Earth. He grinned widely as he turned back to the guard, no one knew he wasn't truly the Moren from this time because he learned of a human device called a 'Color contact lens' and now both of his eyes were ocean blue although he knew his fiery eye was already burning through the contact and he had very limited time to do this.

They thought he was dead, they thought he had died when he broke his staff and utterly destroyed the world. He chuckled to himself as he pulled out the pendant of his family line, Ramira had tasked Ruy Ignis with placing it on the tree that was secretly planted after his death. The pendant had resurrected him but then that stupid girl had run him through with his own staff, he should have died, he felt his heart stop and his brain die.

Then that dumb Sencen child had rewritten time, and Moren still had a piece of the staff inside him and his pendant was still intact. In a last ditch effort to live he made a Flame Leap and concentrated on the time currents, it had worked but had some pretty disastrous effects. Due to the Flame Leap he no longer had Hydrokinetic powers the flames had burned the powers away, however, his Pyrokinetic powers had increased tenfold. He could feel the fire in his veins, he had to concentrate on being solid, every second of his life was pure agony due to this, it felt like he was dying in Ravagog all over again every second of every day.

He still didn't understand why both of his eyes weren't the same color now but he didn't care, the pendant had kept him alive long enough for him to escape so he was pretty happy, but the piece of his staff had fallen out of him and he landed back in time, years...so many years before now. He spent decades and decades biding his time and infiltrating his way through the Lost Cities to the point where most of his men were advisors and diplomats for the Council.

Moren stopped at a door and grinned "Open the door. NOW!" he said urgently, the dwarf quickly unlocked the door and he rushed in to the haggard corpse like person that was lying on the ground. The elf looked up with glassy and sunken eyes "M...M-Moren?" they croaked out in a hoarse voice.

Moren smiled quite sadistically...

"Hello mother."

 **PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU GUYSSS! BYYYYYYYEEEE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**TIMELESS IS NOT OVER DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT! I WILL UPDATE PROBABLY AFTER FLASHBACK IS RELEASED! PLEASE DON'T GIVE UP GUYS!**


End file.
